Song of My Heart
by Fangirl-OP
Summary: Every pianist's dream: study at Juilliard. And ever since her mother's death, Annabeth Chase has vowed to play piano in Athena's memory. She has always thought of her life as a song, and her mind the instrument. But when she meets a certain green-eyed boy, she starts to live a different song: the song of her heart. (Mortal AU. Percabeth.)
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! This is my second story, but I'm also writing my first one at the same time.** Whoops **. I just had the idea to write this one, so I did. (My first story is A life Left Behind. Please check it out!) Anyways, this first chapter will be kind of sad, but I wanted to add depth to the story and to Annabeth's thoughts. I really love piano, so I connect with this story a bit more that my first one. I'm also trying out a new writing style. I want it to be a little deeper and more serious. Tell me how you like it! Enjoy!**

 **-Petra**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.** (A/N: Sorry! no long and funny disclaimers on this story! I'm too lazy;))

Prologue

I tuned out the priest as his voice droned on and on about how my mother would always be present in mind, and how she's in a better life. He calls it hope.

I call it bullshit.

 _You think I care?_ I wanted to scream at the priest. _All I care about is that I'm never going to see her again, or feel or hear her again here on Earth. You keep saying that I will see her after death, but I don't need her when I die. I need her now._

I squeezed my eyes shut. _Don't cry. Please, please don't cry, Annabeth._ But I couldn't help but think about my mother.

*Start flashback*

"Mom!" I shouted. "I can't! I just can't!" I banged my fists on the keys. "Why do I have to do this anyways?"

My mother's soft gray eyes gazed down at me. "It's music, Annabeth. You have to feel it. Don't even listen. Just feel."

I glared down at the piano, the pedals, anything but my mother. "You think I don't try, Mom?"My throat hurt. "I really, really want to. But how can I feel the music when I can't even read it? Or play it?"

She sighed. I could almost feel the disappointment rolling off of her in waves. I hated it. There was nothing I've ever wanted more than making my mother proud, and yet the one thing she cares about most, I fail at.

Piano.

"Athena!" my father's voice drifted to us from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready."

My mother sighed and collected the sheet music off of the stand. "Tomorrow's another day, Annie. Don't dwell on what you couldn't do today, or yesterday, or the day before that." She smiled at me and got up from her position on the bench. "Let's eat."

I miserably made up an excuse about having homework and went to my room. I don't even know why I cared so much about being good on the piano. But every time I try to play, I just get frustrated.

 _Oh, I do feel, Mom._ I think. _I feel worthless._

I collapsed onto my bed and glared at my periwinkle walls, then at my white furniture. Then I grabbed a brush off of my bedside table and started yanking it through my hair. Despite my frustration with our piano lessons, I enjoyed every moment with my mom. I loved her.

With all my heart.

*End flashback*

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Same gloomy priest, same coffin, same cemetery. Back then, at nine years old, I didn't understand how freaking lucky I was to have my mom. I also didn't understand how quickly leukemia could destroy my mother.

I almost laughed at the irony: my mother's own cells killed her.

So I stood there, drenched in the rain because I didn't want to bring an umbrella. And made a promise to my mother:

 _I will play piano, Mom. And I will play it well. So well that you will be proud._

The priest closed his little Bible, ending his little speech.

 _I love you, Mom._

The coffin was lowered into a hole dug into the ground. The hole looked endless, like my mother would disappear into it forever. And in a way, she would.

 _I love you._

 **Wow. It's kind of depressing. And short. Sorry about the length! Anyways, Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry that it took two months to update. But I've been really busy, and every thime I tried to draft a chapter I never got it right. Eventually I got this, though, so I hope it's good!**

 **Now to answer some questions:**

 **I know I am the best:** **Annabeth's mom died of leukemia. I though I mentioned that in the last chapter, but maybe I didn't. Sorry! And about Percy, you'll just have to wait and see when he comes in... Which is my way of saying that he's in this chapter. Thanks a million for reviewing!**

 **I would also like to thank** **Spring Flight** **,** **FangirlShipperShadowhunter** **, and** **RoyalAmber** **for reviewing in addition to** **I know I am the best.**

 **Again, thanks for reading! Feel free to review with constructive critisism, questions, or compliments! Thanks!**

Chaper1

Practice, they say, makes perfect. And for me, practicing piano didn't exactly make me p _erfect_ at it, but it made me good enough to get into Julliard with a decent scholarship.

 _I'm one step closer to making you proud, mom._

As happy as I was to get into Julliard, and as much as I wanted classes to start NOW, My first day on campus wasn't so bad. Here's how it went:

I stepped into my dorm room. Cream colored walls. Two windows. Two beds against one wall, two desks in between the beds, and a closet on the opposing wall. There was also a dark green bedspread on one bed, and a matching lamp on one of the desks. The bed and desk were both on the left side of the room, so figured the right side must be reserved for me.

There was also a girl and boy, sitting on one of the beds, looking at the boy's phone.

I cleared my throat and the girl looked up. Dark, olive skin and chocolaty eyes. Long, brown hair. She was really pretty, but not I-wear-so-much-makeup-that-you-can't-see-my-face pretty. She was I'm-naturally-pretty-so-I-don't-have-to-try pretty. The kind of pretty that everyone wants to be but nobody is.

"Hi!" She said. "Are you Annabeth?"

"Um, yeah," I said. "How'd you know?"

"Becuase I looked on the dorm roster and saw that I was supposed to be roommates with a girl named Annabeth Chase. I'm Bianca diAngelo, by the way. Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." My eyes shifted back and forth between her and the boy, silently asking who he was. He was still staring at his phone.

She followed my eyes. "Oh, sorry! This is my little brother, Nico." She poked his cheek. "Nico, be nice and say hi!"

He looked up. Nico had the same olive tone skin, but his eyes and hair were the darkest shade possible. Very black. "Hi," he said. "Sorry if my being here freaked you out. I'm just waiting for my cousin to bring me my wallet because I left it at his dorm yesterday." He paused. "I hope you don't mind if he brings it here?"

"No! Of course, I don't mind." I smiled, too. Nico was actually really nice, and so was Bianca. I was just glad to have a friendly, respectful roommate and not a creepy goth. There was a knock on the door. "That's him," Nico said. He stood up and brushed past me to open the door.

On the other side of the door was Nico and Bianca's cousin, who was, well, a boy. But I tried not to focus on that. He smiled.

He said, "Nico!"

Nico said, "Percy!"

They fist-bumped.

Their cousin is a boy. The boy has black hair and green eyes. But I already knew that he was a boy so I shouldn't be surprised.

Why am I thinking so strangely?

Bianca smirked and looked at me like, _Boys, right?_

I blinked and nodded. Smiled.

"So, where's my wallet? Cough it up."

The boy (Percy?) pulled a black leather wallet out of his pocket. "This one?"

"Yes. Give it here."

Percy tossed it at Nico's head and laughed. He peered over Nico's head; Percy was taller that Nico by about four inches. "Hi Bianca!"

She stood up. "Hey, Perce." He squeezed past Nico in the doorway, who was counting the bills in his wallet. He probably thought Percy had tried to take some. He walked over and gave Bianca a hug.

He looked at me and smiled. "This is my roommate, Annabeth," Bianca said.

"Nice to meet you." His eyes trailed downward. Was he c _hecking me out?_ My heart seemed to be trying to beat it's way out of my rib cage.

"Guys!" Nico hollered from his spot at the door. "We should go eat. It's lunchtime!"

"You can come eat with us, Annabeth. We'll show you around." It was Bianca.

I tore my eyes away from Percy. "Okay. Thanks," I said. "Where are we eating?"

We ended up eating at a little diner on-campus that had five-star quality sandwiches.

And, for the record, five-star quality guys who happened to be named Percy. NOT that that's what I was focusing on.

After Bianca and I got back to the dorm, she helped me unpack my duffel bags full of _stuff._ We had an interesting conversation.

"What'd you think of Percy?" she asked.

Crap. "Um, he was nice. I wasn't really paying any particular attention to him."

"Oh. Okay. I was scared you like him or something. Most of my friends who meet him do, you know." She laughed. "I'm glad you aren't boy-crazy. Too many girls are. Plus," she added, "he has a girlfriend."

"Oh. He must hate being liked by everyone, right?"

She laughed. "Yeah. He's always complaining about it. Even complains about his girlfriend." She wrinkled her nose. "Come to think of it, they've been fighting a lot lately."

"That stinks. What's her name?"

"Rachel Dare," Bianca replied. "She goes here, too. For art, not music."

"Hey!" I complained. "Music _is_ an art. But I know what you mean.

"What are you majoring in?" she asked.

"Piano."

"Cool. I'm here for dance and choreography. Nico doesn't come to school here- he's only fifteen- but Percy does. He's studying music theory. Likes writing songs."

When we were done unpacking my stuff. Bianca had to leave for something (she wouldn't say what), so I was left by myself. This gave me some serious time to think about Percy.

I came to this conclusion: I never really like liked Percy, which is good because he's off limits. But we can still be friends, right? Right?

No. Wrong.

 **That's all for this chappie! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Also, I'm trying to decide whether or not I should include Percy's POV in the story. I don't know If I want it to be just from Annabeth'so POV. Review and tell me what you think!**

 **Thanks again! See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This update came pretty quick, but I don't know if all of the updates will be this fast. I just felt inspired today, so I finished up this chapter. This chapter is mostly about Annabeth getting acquainted with the gang, but I hope other chapters will be more music/piano-involved. I hope you like it!**

 **As always, please review. And thanks a million to my readers and reviewers!**

Chapter 2

I opened the door to my professor's studio. Light green walls, desk, and, of course, an Essex upright. What's a piano studio without a piano, right?

There was a thin lady sitting at the desk whom, I assumed, was to be my teacher. I cleared my throat and she looked up. "Hello! You are Annabeth Chase, correct?" she asked.

"Um, yeah. You're Mrs. Esau?"

The woman smiled. "Yes. Please, sit down on the bench."

I walked over to the Essex and sat down. "Was I supposed to bring any music? 'Cause I didn't..."

"No, no. You're fine." She got up and walked over to me. "I've heard wonderful things about you, Miss Chase. You're Athena's daughter, right?"

I opened my mouth, then closed it again. How the hell was I supposed to respond to something like that?

Like, _yeah, but she's dead_. "Um, yes I am. How did you know?"

She laughed. "You have a striking resemblance to her, Annabeth. Plus I recognized the last name."

"How did you know her?"

"We were students here at the same time. She was an incredible pianist."

So I just sort of sat there, not knowing what to say and trying not to look too awkward. I don't think it worked.

"Well, let's get on with the lesson then."

I didn't really learn anything, but then again it was my first class. We pretty much just _talked_ about what I would be doing in the class.

The class ended at 10:00. Tomorrow, I'll have to book it to my next class (music theory), but I don't have any other classes today, so I can spend the rest of the day doing whatever I want.

As I exited the building, I squinted against the bright morning and looked around. There was a bench next to the door. Want to guess who was sitting on it?

Percy jumped up from the bench when he saw me looking at him. "Hey Annabeth!"

"What's up?"

He raked a hand through his black hair. "Bianca sent me to come find you. She's getting together with some of her friends and wants you to meet them."

"Okay. When? And where?"

He smiled. I noticed that his smile was a little lopsided. "Right now- that's why she sent me." Percy spun on his heel. "Follow my lead."

He started walking down a little path lined with trees. I ran to catch up to him.

Him. Who is Bianca's cousin. Who is a boy. A boy who has black hair and green eyes. A boy that has a girlfriend.

"You're here for piano, right?" He asked.

"Yup. And you?"

"Music theory."

"You can't major in music theory! It's literally just studying the staff and rhythm and whatever."

He smiled and shook his head, like he was used to people giving him this reaction. "You can if you want to _write_ music." He looked at me. "I can play piano, but I prefer writing my own music to playing other people's songs."

Huh. He writes music. "Oh. Oops. But, that's really interesting."

He seemed pleased with himself. "Yeah. Maybe I can write something for you." He looked at me and smiled again. I looked down and started fiddling with my hands. I literally met him two days ago. So why does it feel so natural to talk to him?

This is why we can't be friends. Becuase he keeps smiling at me, I might start to like him. And, according to Bianca (whom I'm sure is a very reliable source), he has a girlfriend.

I pride myself on not being too dramatic, on not making mountains out of molehills. I pride myself on being a deep thinker, on not getting googly-eyes at every attractive guy I see. If I start to like Percy, will I be just another shallow fangirl?

I looked back up at him, but Percy wasn't looking at me anymore. His eyes were... drifting downwards. Was he checking me out again?

"Uh, so where are Bianca and her friends?" I blurted out.

Wow, Annabeth. Real smooth. "Same place we ate one your first day." Ah. The place with five-star sandwiches and five-star guys. "I swear, Bianca's literally addicted to their coffee."

We reached the sandwich shop, and I was almost too relieved to see Bianca and four other people. Percy held the door for me as I walked in.

 _Please stop, Percy._

Two of the four people with Bianca were girls. One introduced herself as Piper McLean. She had rainbow eyes and brown hair. I liked her immediately.

I assumed that the other girl was Rachel Dare, because as soon as Percy walked into the door she pulled him into a hug.

"I love your hair," Piper said. "It goes nicely with your eyes."

"No dumb blond joke?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She laughed. "Nope. I can tell you're not stupid."

When I complimented her eyes, she told me that they were colorful because of a genetic mutation called _heterochromia iridum_. **(A/N: look it up. It's a real thing.)** "I'm a beautiful mess," she said.

The other two guys' names were Jason Grace and Will Solace. They both had blond hair and blue eyes. I would've asked if they were brothers, but they had different last names. They could be half-brothers, but I still doubted it.

We all ordered. I sort of expected Rachel to be rude or something, but she wasn't. I had to remind myself that only _I_ knew how I felt about Percy.

Rachel complimented my hair, too. "Your hair's really unique, being curly and all. So are your eyes."

I smiled. "I suppose I'm just a unique person."

Rachel laughed. "Yeah. No makeup or anything. It's not often I see girls like that. Well-" she gestured towards Piper "-except for her."

The group stayed late after they finished eating, but I needed time alone. And what better way to use your alone-time than to practice piano?

Percy offered to walk me back to the dorm, but I didn't need any more of his smiles and wasn't going there anyways.

Rachel gave me some weird looks on my way out. They weren't angry or jealous, just confused and curious. Curious killed the kitten, Rachel. I thought.

I didn't miss any of Percy's weird looks, either.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and I'll be more inclined to update faster... hint hint.**

 **Just kidding. Either way I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**

 **But really- review.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
